Ajuda:Como incluir JavaScript e CSS adicionais/Técnico
O método de JavaScript global importArticles() fornece uma interface comum para incluir artigos que contem scripts ou estilos em uma comunidade. A funcionalidade é similar aos métodos existentes importScriptPage e importStylesheetPage. Entretatanto, importArticles() pode importar artigos de comunidades externas, mesclar vários artigos em um, reduzi-los e enviá-los em só um pedido. Isso reduz tanto o tamanho do arquivo e do tráfego da internet, efetivamente fazendo uma comunidade com um número grande de arquivos adicionais para carregar mais rápido. Uso O método importArticles() depende das definições módulo para carregar artigos. Módulos são essencialmente um objeto JavaScript com propriedades chave/valor. As seguintes propriedades são necessárias em todos os módulos: * type (tipo) - Essa propriedade denota o tipo de artigos que esse módulo contém. Os tipos aceitos são: ** script - Um artigo contendo JavaScript (por exemplo:"MediaWiki:Common.js"). ** style (estilo) - Um artigo contendo CSS (por exemplo: "MediaWiki:Wikia.css"). * articles (artigos) - Os artigos que você deseja importar. Veja a seção localizando artigos abaixo para mais informações sobre o que colocar aqui. Qualquer número de módulos pode ser repassado para importArticles(). Entretanto, todos os artigos dentro do módulo devem ser do mesmo tipo. Localizando artigos Sintaxe simples é usada para localizar os artigos que você está tentando importar. É muito similar e compatível como interwiki links: (Prefix::) Qualquer coisa dentro dos parênteses acima é opcional, e qualquer coisa dentro das chaves indica contribuição do usuário. Os dois pontos são usados para separar o código em diferentes segmentos para análise. Prefixos nos dizem o que você quer procurar no artigo e são geralmente seguidos pelo nome da comunidade, exceto no caso de uma comunidade local. Artigos Locais Artigos na comunidade local podem ser localizados por título da mesma maneira que você criaria links para eles normalmente. Eles não precisam de um prefixo ou do nome da comunidade. Por exemplo, se você quiser importar um artigo MediaWiki:Common.js, o seguinte funcionaria dentro do "importArticles": MediaWiki:Common.js Artigos externos Artigos de comunidades externas podem ser localizados da mesma maneira que você criaria links para eles normalmente. Entretanto, diferentemente de artigos locais, artigos externos precisam de um prefixo e do nome da comunidade para determinar de qual comunidade você irá importá-los e como você identificará essa comunidade. O Fandom sugere procurar comunidades pelos URl. As procuras por URL são feitas pelo prefixo u. Por exemplo, se você quiser importar o artigo da , este código deve funcionar dentro de uma declaração de importArticles: u:dev:Highlight/code.css Essa sintaxe também funcionará para wikis em outros idiomas. Por exemplo, se você quiser importar o artigo da versão italiana da : u:it.onepiece:MediaWiki:Common.js Uso avançado Por trás dos bastidores, o método importArticles() cumpre três tarefas necessárias: # Gera um URL propriamente formatado para usar com ResourceLoader, # Checa os módulos fornecidos para garantir que eles estão propriamente formatados # Fornece comentários para o usuário em caso de erro. Entretanto, o uso desse método não está diretamente ligado ao ganho de benefícios de combinar e reduzir vários artigos em um pedido. Se você quiser, você pode gerar o url manualmente e carregar os recursos de outras maneiras, tais como @import declarações em CSS ou jQuery.getScript em JavaScript. Embora haja muitos parâmetros que você possa incluir no URL, os seguintes são provavelmente os mais úteis: No final, você deverá ter um URL que se parece com isso: /load.php?mode=articles&articles=One.css|Two.css&only=styles Que também pode ser usado juntamente com @import, dessa maneira: @import url("/load.php?mode=articles&articles=One.css|Two.css&only=styles"); Exemplos Importar vários Importing multiple script articles, one from the local community and one from an external: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "MediaWiki:MyCustomJavaScript.js", "external:dev:MediaWiki:External_include.js" ] }); Importing multiple style articles, one from the local community and one from an external: importArticles({ type: "style", articles: [ "MediaWiki:Common.css", "external:starwars:MediaWiki:External_include.css" ] }); Importing multiple modules in a single method call: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "MediaWiki:MyCustomJavaScript.js", "external:dev:MediaWiki:External_include.js" ] }, { type: "style", article: "MediaWiki:Common.css" }); Exemplos alternativos de sintaxe O método importArticles() também aceita uma sintaxe simplificada e alternativa para casos de uso comum. Para melhor conveniência, importArticle() também está definido. importArticle({ type: "style", article: "MediaWiki:Common.css" }); Veja também *Ajuda:CSS *Ajuda:JavaScript e CSS Categoria:JS Categoria:CSS Categoria:Ajuda Categoria:Ajuda com códigos de:Hilfe:Einbinden von zusätzlichem CSS und JS/technisch en:Help:Including additional CSS and JS/technical es:Ayuda:Incluyendo JavaScript y CSS adicional/técnico fr:Aide:Inclure du CSS et JS supplémentaires/technique it:Aiuto:Includere CSS e JS aggiuntivi/avanzato ja:ヘルプ:追加のJavaScriptとCSSをインクルードする/技術情報 ko:도움말:자바 스크립트 및 CSS 불러오기/importArticles pl:Pomoc:Importowanie CSS i JS/techniczne ru:Справка:Включение дополнительных JS и CSS/Техническая часть vi:Trợ giúp:Bao gồm JavaScript và CSS bổ sung/kỹ thuật zh:Help:導入更多JavaScript與CSS/技術